Wonder girl 2026 DFAJD Elseworlds fic
by LordFrieza
Summary: What if Virtual Diana and Virtual Bruce had a child? What if that child grew up in the real world? What would happen to her? Tune in to find out.


((This story is an alterntive universe based on Dick finds a Jump Drive which is being written at the Batman Wonder Woman forum. I created an virtual child in the story, but it didn't really fit. So I decided to do sort of an Elseworlds story based on the idea. There baby is carried full term by the real Diana, which toward the sixth month Bruce returns. He is filled in on what had happened and considers erasing Virtual Bruce. (After all Virtual Bruce is in a round about way the cause of this.) But instead decides to be a bigger man. He and Diana marry. The baby grows up normal, but thanks to an internal modem she can communicate and even visit the virtual world where her real parents are. At any rate this story starts much later when she is sixteen and currently a member of the Teen Titans.)

Terri Wayne walked out of the Titan's Tower. It was the start of another long day of doing not much of anything. She smiled as she heard the mechanical sounds of Cyborg III. His metallic arm wrapped around her waist.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked.

"Alright, just not looking forward to another day of the leers and stupid remarks. I really wish that damned 'Real Doll' Company didn't make those stupid robotic love dolls. And then they had the nerve to make them look like mom and me. Do you know that yesterday a guy was holding the one that looks like and was grabbing its breasts while watching me at the press conference? I'm just getting so damned tired of it!" She exclaimed as she moved a stray piece of hair out of the way.

"Want me to blast his house?" He asked.

"That wouldn't solve anything, well it might make me feel better, but it wouldn't solve the real problem. I just don't understand why so many people are acting like this. It's been getting worse ever sense we helped the league catch Grodd." She said.

"What is up with that? I mean Grodd was there during the first generation League... Shouldn't he be like dead?" He asked.

"Jacob lover Grodd cloned his body and transferred his mind into it. He's been doing that every six years according to mom." Terri said as she looked at him.

"Yeah she really doesn't seem to like me. Guess that it's hard to get past what dad did huh?" Jacob said referencing Lex Luthor.

"You can't help that your father wanted to kill Superman... I just wish that they would give you a chance. I mean Victor did." Terri said before she looked at the news and saw the sales figure for the Wonder Girl real doll just shot up another ten percent.

"I really hate those things..." She said.

(Wayne Manor - Master Study)

Diana looked at the newspaper and quickly wadded it up. Grodd was getting out on bail again. More to the point he was attempting to drag Terri's name through the mud. She growled in anger as she thought about the way her virtual sister's daughter was being treated. She wanted to call Terri her own, but the truth was Terri's soul, her personality and mind came from her virtual self. Still she considered Terri to be her own. She was just as important as Athena or Thomas. Bruce saw the news paper and then looked at her.

"You saw the article love?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Did you see what Grodd is saying about her Bruce? He's calling her a...a... I can't even repeat it. She's going to be devastated when she learns of this." Diana said as she feared for little stars.

"She is tough Diana. Terri is able to bounce back from almost anything. Besides its not the first time a member of our family has gotten some bad press." He said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you not upset about this Bruce? Have you done something already?" she asked him.

"In a way I have. Grodd's assets have been frozen, he can't hire an attorney for the upcoming suit, and Wonder Girl is taking Grodd to court for slander. By the time we are through he won't have a leg to stand on." Bruce said as he smirked.

Diana smiled at him. She wanted to go and beat Grodd to death, but he had found a way to make sure that Grodd was going to not only be stuck here; he was going to forced to make admins for everything he has said.

"What about that 'Real Doll' store? What can we do to them?" She asked.

"In truth I don't think that there is a lot that we can do. They've made fantasy dolls of about everyone on the league." He said.

"So can we get them to stop?" She asked.

"Not without buying the company. Not that I haven't thought about it, but I will need time to buy it through a smaller lesser known company. It wouldn't look good on Wayne Enterprises to own a 'sex' doll company.

(Metropolis - Luthor Corp head quarters)

The current CEO of Luthor Corp looked over the projection of sales. Last week their third party owned company 'Real Dolls' brought in a record 16,000,000,000.00 dollars. He smiled as he looked up at the company advisor. Grodd smiled back at him.

"So 'Lex' tell me how do you like my little global experiment?" Grodd asked.

The young man stood and rubbed his blonde beard. He turned toward a mirror and smiled brightly as he looked at his much younger body.

"It's going well Grodd. Although I want to start tearing the Justice League apart." Lex said as he smiled at his advisor.

"It will start soon enough Lex. Although your son Jacob... how close are you to him?" Grodd asked.

"He's a liability at best. I had believed I could use his cyborganitc enhanced body to become immortal myself, but this cloning process is much better. Far more advanced than what I did before." Lex said as he stretched.

"Exactly, and we can essentially live forever. I believe our partnership should be celebrated." Grodd said as he clicked on a television set.

"What's this?" Lex asked.

"A small proposal I implanted into the minds of the world leaders." Grodd said as they watched a bill for the banning of all costumed heroes to be disbanded.

(Watchtower - Wreck Room)

Flash looked at the television as the Steinman bill was announced. The act seemed to address the fact that the heroes seemed to inspire villains. He listened as congressman Stafford stood before the hundreds in attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This bill is not a measure of safety as we hope for, but I believe it will lead to one. If this bill passes not only will it outlaw all masked crime fighting, but it will force all metas to register and be monitored. Think about it ladies and gentlemen these masked heroes could decide to use their powers for selfish gain. It is imperative that they be kept in check." Stafford said before he sat.

Flash moved his mask and looked at the television set. The world was going crazy. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Damn what is going to happen?" He thought as he leaned back.

(New York City)

Terri looked at Jacob as they finished stopping inner gang from stealing several state of the art enhancement suits from the government storage in New York. She smiled and walked toward him her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Well inner gang is dealt with. So should we get something to eat or maybe take in a movie? Maybe we could just hang around here for a while." She said suggestively.

He smiled, and then his face became almost blank as if he wasn't feeling anything at all. She watched him as he stepped back and began walking toward Metropolis. She moved in front of him and touched his face.

"Jacob what are you doing? Stop... Please stop you're scaring me..." She said as she watched him.

(Metropolis – Luthor corp's internal courtyard)

Grodd smiled as he constrated on Jacob's mind. The boy was no where near as disciplined in his mind as his father. He tried to reach out to the current Wonder Girl, but it was like trying to mentally control a computer. He growled with frustration and decided that controlling Jacob would be enough.

"Grodd what are you doing?" Luthor asked through the communicator.

"Getting leverage. Lex I'm going to ask that you keep from talking for a while. The amount of constration I need to keep control of your son from this distance is more than you could imagine." Grodd said as he focused his mental energy on Jacob.

(New York City – six miles from where Terri and Jacob had been)

Terri tried to stop Jacob again only to have him push her away. She grabbed his shoulders and stood her ground.

"Jacob stop right now! I don't know what has come over you, but I am not going to let you go any further until I know what is happening." She said.

She looked as he raised his hand and it folded back to reveal a sonic cannon. He fired and the blast knocked her several feet away from him. He turned toward her and fired again. She dodged him and watched as he began to fire on the buildings surrounding them. Her eyes widened in both fear and anger. She rushed forward and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it now!" She shouted.

He turned back toward her and grabbed the back of her neck. He held the sonic cannon next to her chest and she closed her eyes. She knew that this could be the end of it. The next thing she knew a loud crash could be heard and she no longer felt Jacob's touch. She opened her eyes and looked at her aunt Donna.

"Something has happened to him. It's like he doesn't know what's going on." Terri said nearly in tears.

Jacob felt the wall behind him. He stood slowly and fired again this time toward Donna. She dodged it and headed toward him. His face showed no fear, joy, anger, or even confusion. It was as if he was nothing more than a complete machine. He blasted the building behind them and Donna turned when she heard children screaming.

He used the distraction to blast her in the back knocking her into the falling building. His attention turned once again toward Terri who crashed into his side. She slammed him into the ground and looked at him differently for the first time. He was not her boyfriend right now. He was something different entirely. She closed her eyes and reached back. It was killing her to do this, but she was going to have to damage his power core in order to stop him.

"Forgive me." She whispered as she began to hit him and suddenly his face changed.

"Terri what's happening?" He asked his voice shaky.

"Jacob… Hera is that you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Something pulled me away. I could see some of what was happening… I" He started and suddenly his face went blank again.

She jumped before he could fire. She watched as he began to sprint toward Metropolis. Her attention turned to the building and her Aunt Donna. She ran over to the building and began moving bricks until she came to Donna. She saw her aunt supporting part of a collapsed wall and keeping it from falling on three little children. She quickly helped get the kids out and then looked where Jacob had been.

"He's gone. He came back to me for a minute, and then something took him over again…" Terri said as her knees began to feel weak.

Donna looked at her niece and could understand the heartache she was feeling. Something, and unknown force was taking over Jacob's body and forcing him to become a pawn. She gathered her niece up into a hug and pulled her close. She could feel the tears starting to spill from her niece's eyes and tried her best to comfort her.

"Shhh... It will be alright. We'll save him." Donna said trying to keep her niece from breaking completely down.

"Is this what mom went through when she thought that dad didn't want to be with her? It hurts so much..." Terri said between sobs as she tried to control her crying.

Donna remembered the pain that her digital sister went through when 'her' Bruce stated that he didn't want a relationship. She could tell that Terri was feeling close to the same way and so very little could be done about it. She slowly got her niece to look her in the eyes and smiled at her.

"Let's go find him and get some answers." Donna said as she smiled at her niece.

Terri nodded and followed Donna as the former Wonder Girl leaped into the air.

(thirty minutes outside of Metropolis)

Jacob drove the car, he had acquired from a couple of college kids, like a bat out of hell. The older ford mustang was pushing one hundred – twenty miles per hour and before long he would be within Metropolis and at the Lex corp building. Suddenly the car seemed to stop moving and began lifting into the air. Without any thought he turned and aimed at the fuel tank. His sonic cannon fired and the car exploded into a huge fireball.

"NOO!!!!!!!!" Terri screamed as the car Jacob was in exploded. She had used his tracking signal to find him, and now she didn't know what was going to happen.

Donna fell to the ground and moaned as she tried to get up. The sound of the explosion had nearly deafened her, and her arms and legs felt like lead weights. She turned to see the burning hulk of the car and looked to see something moving. From within it Cyborg III stepped out. His mechanical parts seemed fine, but his face was scared, burned, and partly missing. It looked as though the right side of his face was completely missing.

"Oh Hera…" Donna said as she watched him move forward.

(Metropolis – Luthor corp)

Grodd smiled and released Jacob from his control. He brought up a video viewer which was tuned into Jacob's own eyes and watched the fruits of his work.

(On the freeway to Metropolis)

Jacob reached up and felt his face. His hands pulled back with melting skin and muscle. His eyes darted to Terri and he felt so alone. He was scarred, and according to the internal readouts so much damage was done to his face and skull that the only way to survive was to have his brain completely transferred into a full cybernetic body. His knees fell, but the read out came up with something else. Someone was watching the events. Someone was filming this and he searched the IDs until he saw who it was. Pressing a button on his chest a mini CD popped out and he held it out as his body began to shut down in order to maintain his mind and keep it alive. Terri ran to him and he looked up at her.

"It was Grodd. The CD shows where he hacked into my systems and watched." Jacob said before everything went black.

Terri took the CD and looked at Jacob. Her eyes filled with Tears again, but it wasn't from sadness. No she felt the tears from rage. Grodd had messed with an Amazon Princess and he was going to get his ass handed to him.


End file.
